Edrad Liones
, sometimes spelled as Edrad Liones, is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' five Fracción. Character Outline He Appears to be a very large arrancar, with long red hair; however, half of his hair is shaved and black. The remains of his hollow mask are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and it essentially looks as if he wears unusual glasses. Edorad usually takes his hakama open, revealing his Hollow hole in the chest. He has a high amount of pride as an arrancar, as he is ashamed to draw his zanpakutō against an enemy, and despises those who fight for fun, like Ikkaku Madarame. Despite his brutish appearance, he is a skilled tactician, able to see through Ikkaku's strategy and realize he was fighting for sport. History Edorad was an Adjuchas class Menos, years before that Aizen was carried out with the control of Las Noches and reach the Hougyoku to Hueco Mundo, Edorad was part of the group led by Adjuchas Shawlong Qufang and formed by Yylfordt Granz, Nakim and Di Roy, in addition to the Edorad formed partnership to devour the maximum number of hollows and move forward in the Menos Grande class as well as to avoid descending into the evolutionary scale and a simple little Gillians. After a while to locate a powerful Adjuchas called Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in the shape of a panther that manages to hurt Di Roy before this can even attack, Shawlong leader kneels before Grimmjow (is followed by all others) and asks him to be their king, and that under his leadership will succeed in becoming the most powerful class of Menos, the Vasto Lords. After a while hunting and predating hollows, Edorad and the others realize that their evolution has stopped eating after more than 3000 hollows, but Grimmjow does not seem ready to quit and contempt for cowards, Shawlong then asks him to eat them and stop its development to avoid retreat in the evolutionary scale, Grimmjow accessed. Synopsis Arrancar arc Edorad was first seen companing Grimmjow in Las Noches, and later in Karakura town, the arrancar used the technique called Pesquisa to locate Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa who sought shelter after having arrived at the institute in the city. Just when the assault begins, he contemplates the death of Di Roy at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki, he said that they have bad luck, and begin tightening his reiatsu and shooting, causing several explosions. Ikkaku results wounded, and tries to escape because Kiego Asano was there, but Edorard subject him a powerful punch. Ikkaku then gets up and asks the name of the arrancar, but he refuses because he considers it unnecessary, then Ikkaku replied that the person who taught to fight them instilled the presentation, because knowing the name of which can kill you is a basic rule of the battle, having taken this position and fighting comes as the 3rd seat of the 11th Division and say that he needs to remember the name of the person who is going to kill him. The attacks of the Shinigami are unable to cut the iron skin of Edorad, which barely uses his Zanpakutō to defend itself and reproached him for his rival who did not release, the two engage in a single combat, then Ikkaku uses his katana to attack while Edorad concentrates his reiatsu using his hand to defend himself and fight back, the arrancar believed to have understood the rough battle of his own art or of adversary and leverages its openness but the Shinigami what fools with the pod and achieves cut transversely in the face, starting from the mask. The arrancar acknowledged his error in having underestimated the Shinigami and decides to unleash his Zanpakutō called Volcanica it provides two huge arms and protectors on the sides of his face, then when he introduce himself as the 13th arrancar, Edorad Leones. Edorad explained that the release of the arrancar's zanpakutō, reveals his true hollow powers, after which launches a powerful burst of fire that injures Ikkaku, and begins to brutally beat the Shinigami, whom releases his shikai to counteract the power of Edorad from the air but it is useless, the Firearms punch destroys the spear Representative of 3rd seat and sends him directly to the floor. The arrancar praised the courage of Ikkaku and launches sharply with his fist firepower to finish him, though an injured Ikkaku stops him using the last section of his weapon, after he decides to release his bankai. Both contenders jump into the air to cope when Edorad prepares an attack with his fist, but it's dissipated by a upward cut of Ikkaku's banki, which causes a further cut in the fist of the arrancar. Then, Ikkaku falls on him with their blades together, the arm of the arrancar stops the blades but starts to give away, before his arm is curtailed, he rejects the Shinigami with a jet fire. Edorad think and hoped to build up all his power and beating him before they cut him, despite the fact that Ikkaku explains that his power is nearing the maximum two are launched against each other in a violent clash leading to a huge explosion. When the smoke thinned the bankai of Ikkaku is shattered and he falls unconscious but at the right side, the body of Edorad has been pulverized, but he's glad to know the name of his rival just before dying. Powers & Abilities Edorad is a Numero, indicating that he is an arrancar specialized in combat. Spiritual Energy Enhancement: He has a technique by which accumulates reiatsu in his hands to boost their power melee or throw it as a projectile. Enhanced Strength: Edorad in combat combines the use of its Zanpakutō with the accumulation of reiatsu in his hands to fight melee, as it has a considerable physical strength. Expert Strategist: He shows an analytical and thoughtful personality in dealing with the weaknesses of the opponent and exploit them. Zanpakutō ' *'Resurrección': It's release command is . When Volcánica is released, his mask disappears and his arms are covered in what looks like volcanic rock, becoming much longer and wider in the process. An exhaust spout is located on each shoulder. :Resurrección Special Ability: He is able to shoot fire from his fists in this form. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros